


Stamina

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [15]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Black Widow perk, Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Some Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 15. Lagging: No matter what, it seems like your character is lagging behind lately. How do they respond to the feeling that everyone else is leaving them in the dust?
Relationships: Female Courier/Raul Tejada
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Stamina

Six was lost in her thoughts, watching herself in the broken mirror of the motel room as she rubbed a towel against her damp hair — feeling a little more fresh after the heavy afternoon. She was still hung up on what Raul said after her visit to Ranger Andy — she loved him more than it was probably wise in the wasteland but damn if his pessimism wasn't frustrating. He didn't seem that old to her, or maybe she couldn't comprehend just how awfully long two hundred years were, and he was definitely more useful than he gave himself credit for — it would be hard to count all the times she escaped unscathed thanks to him. 

"Got a second to talk, boss?" She jerked at the sound, dropping the towel — too far off in her thoughts to notice him enter the room. She watched his reflection next to hers for a moment, a frown crossing her features — this was about that again. Parting ways because he was getting old and he was just a drain on her rather than help — she told him it wasn't a conversation she wanted to have because it just wasn't true. Of course, she wouldn't drag him across the Mojave time and time again if he didn't want to come with her; but she had the impression Raul enjoyed her company as the opposite was true — he just enjoyed being overly dramatic more. 

"Is this the part where you tell me that you're leaving me? On my own, in the middle of a dangerous desert..." Two could play that game, Six mused, turning away from the mirror finally — the beginning of a smirk forming on Raul's lips. Playful banter between them was almost like second nature after the month or so of travelling together; though lately it had more lustful undertones to it. She's been pretty much a flirt in all her life as far as she could recall, cavorting with tribals, NCR soldiers and simple citizens alike — but there was something unique and exciting in the idea of being with a ghoul; being with Raul. 

"No, boss. It was supposed to be the part where I admit you're right." That might've been something else talking from him, what with his eyes stuck to her body — she hadn't the time after her shower to put on anything but a flimsy nightgown. She's caught him looking her over with more appreciating eyes during their travels but those were still furtive glances. Her thoughts have run wild on some nights, too, after returning the looks in kind; guiding her through elaborate what-ifs that left her wanting more. 

"And then I'm supposed to make a promise to prove it, just to be sure?" She crossed what little distance was between them, resting a hand against his chest — warm breath fanning against her skin. She was shorter than Raul, not much, just enough to have a reason to hold onto him when rising for a kiss — hesitant and short; she might've been misreading the signs. Her eyes closed and her lips parted without much delay, melting into his arms when his lips pressed against hers with restrained hunger. 

It was a strange sensation; thin lips against her own, a metallic taste on her tongue — different but not worse than how she imagined the kiss of a ghoul. Or maybe it was just the way fingers brushed against her spine through the silky fabric or curled into her hair, keeping her flush against his body — there was something tender to it, a promise for something more than just a night of lust with everything back to normal the next day. They were both breathless by the time they parted; her hair tousled and a strap of her nightgown slipped from her shoulder. 

"Chica." Oh, how she longed to hear that again after that night they got drunk off the tequila she brought back from the Zion. It sounded as a warning now, a plea — a restrained growl that shivered along her spine. Her thumbs hooked under the open zipper, pulling him close again; his hips and a forming bulge pressing into her — she didn't want to talk, regrets could come in the morning if they would. His lips found hers again as they stumbled across the room, body pinned between the wall and Raul; a hand creeping up her side, hiking the fabric higher. 

His palm was warm against her, calloused and rough from radiation burns — its gentle scrape against her skin pulling a sultry moan from her lips. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, head tilting back against the wall with a gasp — two hundred years of abstinence maybe wasn't in favor of sweet and slow. Raul mumbled an apology against her lips; or so she assumed of the Spanish words — it wasn't as much the pain than the surprise that made her cry out. He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, fondling her breasts with a softer grip now — the shifts back and forth the soft and needy making a mess out of her. 

The thought crossed her mind that she should maybe pop a Rad-X but it was long removed by the tingles and shivers that coursed through her body time and time again with each kiss that left her skin burning, with each flick of his coarse thumb across her firm nipples. She wanted this to last, for every moment to drag out — just as she wanted to feel his skin against her own, to throw self-control to the wind and let things escalate beyond the speed of caution. Her fingers been working at the zipper of his jumpsuit, pushing the fabric off his shoulders and dragging the undershirt away from his skin — his muscles tensing against the palm she planted on his bare chest. 

"We better get these off." The deep exhale tickled against her neck, his body relaxing under her touch now — it must have been a new experience for him just as much it was for her. Reluctant, they pulled apart; her chest rising and falling with heavy breathes. His fingers ran up her arms, hooking into the strap that remained on her shoulder against all odds — watching the nightgown fall away after a small tug. Resting back against the wall, she watched Raul strip off his clothes — in mind already scratching nails along the ridges of his body. 

"Thought you wanted to keep them, chica, because-" 

"'Cause you're so handsome, right?" And he was, Six mused as they tumbled into the bed in a tangle, just not in the bitter, self-deprecating way Raul used to say — he had his own charm. Her fingers ran down his chest, straddling him after a greedy kiss — jagged patches of skin rubbing against her palm. His thumbs grazed along her inner thigh — her nerves doing a somersault as her anticipation heightened with each inch he got higher. She bit her lip, a soft whine slipping through her teeth; willing herself to stay still, to let him come to her — half-lidded eyes snapping open when the touches came to an abrupt stop at the top of her thighs. "Raul?" 

His response was a low murmur in Spanish, _come here_ , she assumed from how his grip tugged her closer — crawling up against his body until his warm breath fanned her skin between her legs. She grabbed the headboard, jerking against him as he worked the tip of his tongue between her folds with soft wiggles — frayed and uneven like every bit of his body. Her breath caught in her throat with every swipe and swirl, quivering under the weathered fingers that splayed out on her thighs to keep her from bucking and moving away. Her eyes closed as she sunk into the pleasure, moans and curses rolling from her lips unfiltered — the harsh surface of his tongue pushing her to unmatched heights. 

"Te deseo, Raul." She only hoped the words were right — it's been almost a decade since someone whispered the words into her ear on a drunken night. It seemed to work as his fingers dug into her flesh with a quiet growl against her folds, sending a last jolt of pleasure through her body before she sat back against his chest — catching her breath and easing off of him. His hands never strayed far from her body as she settled onto him again, catching his lips in a kiss as she rose slightly — sinking back against his hips with his tattered cock sliding into her. 

There was a strangled moan, swallowed by their kiss as she made a slow circle with her hips — the ridges and hollows on his cock multiplying the intensity of each stroke tenfold. Raul swore against her lips in Spanish; hands trailing down her back, giving a squeeze to her ass — drawing her as close he could. She pushed up, lips running down her neck with a soft bite — not enough to leave a mark. Her hands rested atop his chest, feeling his heart pound against her palm through the coarse, rugged flesh — her own heartbeat racing just as much. 

Her hands moved lower with a faint scratch — thrown off-balance with Raul taking control. His grip guided her up and down, his hips snapping up into her each time with unrestrained vigor — talk about being old and slow. There were constant whispers in Spanish now; something she couldn't understand even if she spoke the language — her rising high stripping away any rationality she once might held. Moans and soft pleas rolled from her lips; anticipation winding her nerves, ready to snap any moment with ripples of pleasure to overwhelm her. 

She wasn't sure who came first, toppled onto Raul as she tried to catch her breath after her drawn out climax — her thighs quivering under his palms. He pressed soft kisses against her temple, arms wrapping around her as she rolled off him; snuggled into his side with a quiet sigh. He was warm against her skin as she dragged her fingers against his chest — eyes drooping with bliss and exhaustion. 

"This was...you were amazing. And," she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, fingers running along his jawline to cradle his cheek, "your arguments are invalid."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do justice to Raul. And I'll forever hate myself for it.  
> Also, if that Spanish is off, please let me know.


End file.
